The Princess
by lachicaenllamas2
Summary: La historia está ambientada a principios del siglo XIV, Chikane y Himeko tendrán que superar varias dificultades para poder estar juntas y para encontrar las respuestas que buscan sobre quienes son. (tuve un pequeño problema al subir el último capítulo, pero ya está arreglado. Mil perdones)
1. Comienzo

Una historia en la que están presente dos princesas, una de ellas es la heredera al trono pero, la otra no sabe cuan importante es en esta historia. (los personajes de kannazuki no miko no me pertenecen, pertenece al grupo Kaishaku)

**The princess**

**Capitulo 1: Comienzo**

Noto calidez en mi rostro, abro los ojos y diviso como los rayos de sol entra en mi ventana, al no tener cortinas ni cristal, fue demasiado fácil para ellos llegar a iluminar mi cuerpo, el cual estaba tapado por una simple y fina manta de lana. Me levanto asta la mitad de mi cuerpo quedándome sentada en el frio suelo. Intento recordar lo que paso anoche pero, no consigo recordar nada. Un fuerte dolor en mi sien me hizo llevar la mano a mi cabeza y quejarme del dolor. Al tocar mi frente note que tenia una venda, esto me pareció extraño y, preocupada, me levante del suelo malamente quejándome de mi mala noche, maldiciendo al canalla que me había hecho esto. Me acerque a la mesa que estaba en medio de la habitación y cogí mi espada para verme reflejada en el filo, contemplando como de mal estaba mi cuerpo. Cuando contemple mi cara, quede congelada, no me podía creer que estuviera así de mal.

-Madre mía- fue lo único que pude decir.

Tenia un ojo morado ligeramente hinchado, el labio inferior rasgado, tenia dos pequeñas heridas que parecían cortes, tal vez por un cristal. Una estaba en la nariz, justo por donde se une con el entrecejo, y la otra estaba en mi pómulo derecho. Por ultimo estaba la venda en mi cabeza. Pude comprobar que estaba un poco manchada de sangre, con lo que deduje que alguien me había golpeado pero, ¿quien? ¿Y por qué?

La cabeza me daba tantas vueltas que no podía pensar.

-Definitivamente ayer no fue mi día.- dije y en ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante- contesté a su llamado para comunicarle a la persona que estuviera al otro lado que le daba permiso para entrar.

-Con permiso- contestó y pude adivinar de que se trataba de mi fiel compañero.

-Buenos días Shun, que raro que me vengas a despertarme tu, normalmente lo hace tu hermana.-le alegué haciéndole saber que me extrañaba que fuera él y no mi amiga.

-Lo siento ella sigue durmiendo. Anoche le diste un buen espectáculo y, por como acabaste, se quedó cuidándote toda la noche asta que la lleve a su cama.- me dijo con un tono de broma y un toque de razón en sus palabras.

-Lo siento, pero vas a tener que contarme lo que me pasó anoche, por que no recuerdo nada.-le respondí al mismo tiempo que señalaba con mi dedo índice la venda en mi cabeza. Me estaba empezando a preocupar por lo que haya podido hacer anoche, fuera lo que fuera, lo único que tengo de recuerdo son estas heridas y moratones que, creo que tardarán un tiempo en curarse.

-¡Jajajajajajaja, como siempre!- dijo entre carcajadas.

-¿De qué te ríes?- le conteste con un tono serio. Yo en verdad no entendía tanta gracia.

¡Jajajajajaja, pues me rio porque nunca te acuerdas de cuando te dan una buena paliza! ¡Jajajajaja peleaste tan mal que pensé que no lo contabas!-seguía riéndose a mi costa. Al parecer esto le hacia mucha gracia.

-¿Tan mal lo hice?- pregunte levantando una ceja y haciendo una mueca en mi rostro.

-Hombre, al principio te desenvolviste bien, tus golpes eran directos y secos, pero jejeje, fue ver como te estampaban una jarra en la cabeza y ahí, jajajajaja ahí es cuando parecías un pato mareado! Jajajajajaja ¡Todos los golpes que dabas iban al aire y los otros te seguían golpeando sin que pudieras hacer gran cosa!

-…mmm, ya veo- le respondí ya enfadada.

-¡Pero espera! Aun hay más, cuando ya ni te dabas sostenida por ti misma de pie, uno de ellos te remató con el golpe de gracia. ¡Un sillazo en toda la espalda¡ jjajajajajajajaja, eso provocó que te tambalearas y te intentaras sujetarte en la mesa mas cercana e, intentándote levantar dijiste "eso es lo único que tienen", pero no te diste cuenta que te balanceabas mas y, la mesa termino cayendo encima tuya jajajaja!-me termino de contar una historia que prefiero seguir sin recordar. Si tan mal lo hice, doy gracias porque me hubieran sacado mis compañeros de ahí inconsciente, no podría con la vergüenza.

- Jajajajajajaj- Shun seguía con sus carcajadas.

-¡Ya vale, deja ya de reírte!- le dije totalmente avergonzada, lo que sirvió para que parará.

-Vale, vale, lo siento- dijo secándose las lágrimas- No quisiera que me dijeras lo mismo que le dijiste a los tipos de ayer jajaja!-me respondió en broma, pero yo me lo tome peor.

-¡Cállate!- le pegué en todo el hombro para que se callara. Lo que hizo que parte del dolor que tendría que haber recibido solo él, también lo recibí yo.

-Auh! Vale tranquila no te enfades-dijo con una sonrisa. En verdad este chico era fuerte. Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo pero, aun así, no deja de sorprenderme. Aun pegándole con todas mis fuerzas, no se inmuto, ni siquiera una mueca. Ese tipo de golpe, normalmente es capaz de dejar K.O. a cualquiera que se atreva a meterse conmigo.-Vamos a desayunar, seguro que María y Jaril ya se levantaron y están fuera esperándonos.-me remató de decir para que me relajara más. A lo que yo respondí afirmativamente pero, continuando con mi cara de enfado, aunque esta, ya iba amainando.

**LA PRINCESA**

_-¿Quién es usted?¿Por qué está en mis aposentos?-pregunte confundida y furiosa. No sabia quien demonios era, ni que estaba haciendo en mi habitación pero, lo que más me molesta de todo es que, aquella persona no me estaba mirando, ni siquiera cuando le di a entender que ya estaba despierta._

_-¿Oiga? ¡Le estoy hablando!-le volví a gritar levantándome de mi cama y acercándome al individuo que estaba delante mía. Me quede como a 5 metros de distancia de él y me propuse a esperar pacientemente su respuesta. Pero, no me contesto, solo pude ver una capa que le cubría de pies a cabeza. Cuando ya pensaba que no me iba a contestar, se dio media vuelta y pude ver su rostro. Me quede helada al darme cuenta que era una mujer la que estaba en mi habitación. Pero no me quede helada por eso, sino porque era la mujer mas bella que había visto en mi vida. Tenia unos ojos tan profundos como el mismo océano, pero tan claros como el más brillante de los zafiros. Su piel era tan blanca como el brillo de la Luna. Su pelo era de un negro intenso, tan intenso como el azabache. Sus proporciones eran perfectas y, pude notar que era mas alta que yo. _

_Me quede quieta, en mi sitio sin moverme, porque, en verdad no podía. Su mirada me petrifico. Las ganas de saber quien era el individuo que estaba delante de mi, las ganas que tenia que se fuera de mi habitación, las ganas que tenia de amenazarlo con que podría avisar a la guardia real y echarlo a patadas del castillo… Todas esas ganas se esfumaron en cuanto aprecie su rostro, ese rostro que se acercaba más y más a mi. En cuanto la tuve a unos centímetros de mi, ella seguía sin decir una palabra y yo, a decir verdad, tampoco dije nada. No podía. No con esos ojos mirándome y transmitiéndome un sentimiento frio y serio, sin ningún rastro de calidez. Parecía como si yo le hubiera echo daño alguna vez, y no me acordara de qué. No me di cuenta de que la tenia pegada al oído asta que note su aliento en él._

_-Vos no os acordáis de mi pero, ya os acordareis. Porque soy más importante para vos de lo que podáis imaginar.-me dijo en un susurro que me heló todavía más._

_¿Quién era? ¿Acaso la conocía? ¿Le habré hecho algo de lo que me tenga que disculpar? Y si nos conocíamos… ¿de qué?. Fueron tantas las preguntas que formulé en ese momento, que no me enteré de que se había ido…_

-Princesa despertaos, ya es hora. –decía la sirvienta, mientras me zarandeaba de un lado a otro.

-mmm- me quejé mientras me arropaba aun más con las sabanas. Pasaron unos segundos asta que pude darme cuenta de que se trataba de un sueño.

-Venga señorita, despiértese. No querrá llegar tarde al desayuno con su padre.- me dijo la sirvienta recordándome que hoy es un día especial. Debido a que muy pocas veces está mi padre en el castillo familiar del reino. Siempre estaba muy ocupado con asuntos diversos como resolver revueltas y protestas de los aldeanos, firmar tratados de paz con reinos vecinos, planificar encuentros con otros nobles del reino, ayudar y suministrar sustento al ejercito y al pueblo… Debido a todo eso mi madre y yo, no tenemos el privilegio de desayunar con él todos los días. A excepción de estos tres días.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya me levanto- le dije a la sirvienta que no pararía asta que me viese levantada, aseada, vestida y peinada correctamente.

-Muy bien, el baño está listo, cuando guste podemos ir.- me respondió y, nada mas me lo dijo ya me estaba acercando al baño para darme una corta ducha. No sin que, detrás mía, estuviera mi sirvienta.

Al terminar, salí de la enorme bañera y la sirvienta fue la que se encargo de secarme todo el cuerpo y también mi cabello. Con solo una toalla atada a mi cuerpo, nos dirigimos al vestidor, donde me esperaba un precioso vestido. Era un vestido largo con una falda apompada y con capas, como los de vestidos de novia, un escote dama de honor en el que tenia una rosa roja en un lateral, era blanco y rosa pastel, se ceñía a la cintura y dejaba expuesto mis hombros que, con el color de mi piel, quedaba bastante bien. Normalmente solo me pondría este tipo de vestidos en acontecimientos especiales pero, como este es uno, no vi porque no. Además, me sienta muy bien. Unos zapatos con un poco de tacón fueron los que elegí. Eran de un color rosa pero mucho mas fuerte que el color del vestido, eran fucsia.

Terminado el asunto de la vestimenta, ahora era el turno del cabello. Esta vez iba a ser muy simple, recogido haciendo un moño y con dos mechas de pelo a ambos lados de mi cara.

Ahora si estaba lista. Recogí delicadamente mi falda y me dispuse a andar asta la entrada de mi habitación para, a continuación pasar por el enorme pasillo, bajar por las escaleras e ir al comedor. Antes de salir, mi sirvienta personal me llamo.

-Princesa, Princesa.- me dijo repetitivamente. Al parecer estaba nerviosa.

-¿Si?- le respondí con mi mejor sonrisa. Eso la tranquilizó y pudo responderme tranquila.

-Que tenga un buen día- dijo con una sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias- le respondí agradecida. Pasé por la puerta de mi habitación y me encontraba andando por el largo pasillo que tenia el castillo. Claro que tenia más pasillos pero, este en concreto, era el más largo. En ese momento, solo se me pasó por la cabeza una cosa. No era el ansioso reencuentro con mi padre, no era la felicidad que sentía al tener por fin, después de tanto tiempo a toda la familia reunida, no era los nervios que sentía al pensar en que pasaría si me tropiezo nada mas entrar al comedor o la vergüenza que sentiría si ve vieran los guardias reales de esa forma tan torpe. No era ninguna de esas cosas, mas bien, lo que pasó por mi cabeza en ese mismo instante en el que salí de mi habitación y observé el cielo desde el gran ventanal del pasillo era… Ese extraño sueño, esa extraña mujer y esa extraña atmósfera que me transmitió cuando me habló. Ese sentimiento de familiaridad y cariño, no eran algo normal de mi parte que lo sintiera hacia una persona que no conozca. Esa mirada… ¡Dios esa mirada tan fría como el hielo solo me pudo transmitir eso!, frialdad… Aun que, pienso que, debajo de esa mirada fría, no se encuentra un corazón helado, sino un enorme y cálido corazón… estoy segura. Otra vez me sorprendí de mi misma al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pensando sobre una persona que ni siquiera es real. Pero… no podía evitarlo.

-¿Quién eres chica encapuchada y por qué debería conocerte?- me formulé esa pregunta en voz alta mientras miraba el enorme ventanal- Espero encontrar esas respuestas algún día…


	2. Eres tu

**CAPITULO 2: ERES TU…**

Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando me encontré con mi guarda espaldas personal que, a su vez, era mi mejor amigo de la infancia. Es el hijo de la cocinera y del cochero, tiene una hermana mayor que, actualmente es mi sirvienta personal. Es un chico guapo, valiente y fuerte pero, a la vez amable y sumiso. Tiene el pelo de un negro intenso al igual que su hermana, sus ojos son de un color caramelo, y su piel ligeramente morena. Desde que era muy pequeña, siempre he estado jugando con él y con su hermana, ya que, mis padres no me permitían jugar fuera del palacio, ni tampoco acercarme a otras personas que no fuesen sirvientes nuestros. Pero, a mi nunca me importo jugar con ellos, ya que me lo pasaba muy bien y, aunque ella me lleve cuatro años, él es de mi misma edad así que no importa. Más tarde, ese niño creció y quiso convertirse en mi guarda espaldas, protegiéndome así de todo mal. Nunca pude entender su determinación respecto a su decisión pero, no quise pensarlo más y lo deje pasar.

Me dispuse a seguir bajando las escaleras, ya que, no me dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió ni saludo, así que proseguí mi camino. Hasta que cuando estaba a pocos metros de él, me dijo:

Estas preciosa…-dijo con un tono suave y con una cara embobada.

¿Perdón?-le conteste un poco indiferente, haciéndole saber que no me podía tratar de esa forma tan descortés .

Perdone mi atrevimiento princesa, pero no pude controlar mis labios y ellos solos formularon esas palabra que, debo decir, son bastante acertadas-dijo mientras ponía la mano detrás de la cabeza y sonreía tímidamente.

Yo quede sorprendida por lo que me había dicho, pero me calme y le respondí seriamente.

Pues controle sus labios para que esto no vuelva a pasar-le dije prosiguiendo a bajar las escaleras- No querrá que mi padre le corte la cabeza.

Mil perdones alteza, le aseguro que no volverá a pasar- respondió haciendo una reverencia mientras yo le daba la espalda bajando por las escaleras, haciéndole saber que la conversación había terminado.

Nunca pude comprender que es lo que se le pasa por la cabeza a este chico, siempre me trata de una manera sobreprotectora, sí, vale, es mi guardaespaldas, es su trabajo, ya lo se pero, hay veces, que me mira de una forma diferente, como si estuviera en trance. Pero yo como siempre, prefiero no darle importancia.

Llegué a la puerta del comedor y, antes de abrirla me quede pensando en que podía decirle a mi padre. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin verlo, que ya casi ni me acordaba de su cara. Pero siempre recordaré su mirada fuerte y firme, de esos ojos amatistas, sus rasgos perfectos para un rey, su voz seca y fuerte, y su pelo negro como la cueva mas oscura. Eso soy capaz de recordarlo gracias a los retratos de palacio, si no fuera por ellos, no seria capaz de recordarlo.

Me decidí y abrí la puerta, lo primero que vi fue la gran mesa del comedor, mas larga que ancha, y después toda la comida que había encima.

Que hambre…-dije en un susurro en el cual, intente contenerme para no abalanzarme sobre toda esa comida.

Pero un sonido extraño procedente del patio central del castillo me quitó de mi trance y me acerqué al gran ventanal que daba al patio. Cuando me asomé lo suficiente, noté como los guardias reales de palacio se preparaban para montar a sus fieles caballos. Por lo que pude notar había demasiado jaleo y griterío para que solo se tratase de un entrenamiento diario.

_- Se estarán preparando para una misión_.-pensé, y mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando en medio de todos los guardias, pude encontrar a mi guarda espaldas. Me extrañó porque, normalmente no tienen que ir con el capitán de la división. Siempre se las arreglaban bien sin él, ya que estaban perfectamente entrenados para cualquier situación que surgiera. Algo normal si les entrenaba mi guarda espaldas, quien era el mejor luchador de todo el reino, tanto con la espada como cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Habrá pasado algo grave en el pueblo.-dije mientras veía como mi guarda espaldas daba la orden de partida a la perfecta fila que habían formado los guardas montados a caballo.

No quise seguir pensando en el tema y me alejé del gran ventanal para, posteriormente, tomar asiento. Pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo me vi interrumpida por el aviso del sirviente que anunciaba la llegada del rey y la reina al comedor (al parecer mi madre se había reencontrado con mi padre antes que yo). El ruido de las grandes puertas del comedor que se habrían de par en par gracias a la ayuda de otros dos sirvientes, ese ruido al cual le puse toda mi atención, ese ruido que me avisaba de la llegada de las dos personas mas importantes de mi vida, esas dos personas a las que yo llamo padre y madre.

_**Mientras tanto en el mercado del pueblo…**_

¡Oye vuelve aquí ladrón!- pude escuchar a un mercader que le gritaba a un hombre vestido con harapos el cual, estaba huyendo apresuradamente de él. Nadie quiso ayudar al comerciante que perseguía angustiadamente al ladrón, por temor a que se vengara luego por haberle atrapado. Al ver que se iba acercando mas y mas a donde yo estaba caminando y ver que se iba a ir con las manos llenas y sin ningún problema, decidí que era lo mejor. Cuando solo estaba a dos metros de mi, notar que no se detendría por nada y, que se movía un poco hacia mi izquierda para esquivarme y, posteriormente perderlo de vista… Hice lo siguiente. Cogí aire, incline mi cuerpo hacia delante, al mismo tiempo que levantaba mi pierna derecha hacia atrás, mientras mi cuerpo giraba para que tuviera una mejor trayectoria y, así, llegar a mi objetivo, que era en principio (y siempre lo fue) parar en seco al ladrón con un talonazo en pleno rostro. Cuando comprobé que el ladrón estaba aturdido (por no decir K.O.) en el suelo, y que se quejaba llevándose ambas manos al rostro debido a que no pudo siquiera protegerse del golpe, ya que fue tan rápido que ni lo vio, lo que hice a continuación fue dirigirme hacia el mercader al que le había robado.

¿Está bien señor? ¿le ha hecho daño?- le pregunté para que dejara de mirarme con ese rostro ruborizado y, en parte para saber como estaba.

Eeeh… ¡S,Sii! Estoy perfectamente, gracias- logró pronunciar nervioso.

Dígame señor, ¿qué es lo que le ha hecho este individuo?- le pregunté con curiosidad. Sabia que le había robado algo porque le estaba gritando ladrón pero, aun así quería saber qué fue lo que le robó.

- ¡Oh! Por supuesto. Como no decírselo a la persona que me ha ayudado. Primero permítame que me presente.-estiró su mano para obtener la mía y darle un corto beso, a lo que debo decir que me asqueó bastante- Soy Luccio Di Stefano, un importantísimo mercader italiano, y he venido aquí para comercializar con este reino productos de mi región y poder intercambiarlos por algunos productos exóticos de este reino. Lo que esta "rata" quiso llevarse, es el objeto más costoso que tengo. Una extraña y costosa gema llamada zafiro, procedente de la India, y donde cuenta una leyenda hinduista que los ojos del demonio Vala se transformaron en semillas de zafiro azul, las cuales cayeron sobre la tierra sagrada de Sinhala en forma de gema.

_Vaya, y todo esto por una simple piedra_-pensé mientras el mercader continuaba con su explicación.

Fue una travesía agotadora la de la ruta de la seda, pero al menos todo ese trabajo mereció la pena cuando encontré la gema. Fue lo más bello que mis ojos habían visto… asta ahora. Que he podido encontrar a una mujer que se asemeja bastante a la belleza y el brillo del zafiro.- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada fugaz por todo mi cuerpo, en lo cual deduje que me había desnudado con la mente.

Mmm, no sé si tomármelo como un cumplido o, como un atrevimiento.-le dije con una ceja levantada y de brazos cruzados mientras le mandaba una mirada fría, con la cual le advertía de que no fuese mi segunda suposición. El mercader lo notó y rápidamente, mientras se le notaba en el rostro su vergüenza, se puso firme y con determinación respondió.

Disculpe si la he incomodado, pero tómelo solo como un alago- pronuncio mientras notaba que cada vez estaba más nervioso, así que, decidí cambiar de tema.

Como sea, voy a preguntarle al ladrón donde tiene su preciada piedra- dije mientras me daba la vuelta y, percatarme de que el ladrón no estaba en el suelo- ¿dónde está?-formulé esa pregunta mientras miraba a los alrededores.

Cuando me lo encontré estaba como a unos 5 metros de mi. Lo tenía de frente, pero lo que me preocupó más fue que no estaba solo. Estaba rodeados de bandidos que llevaban diferentes armas cada uno. Unos espadas, otros dagas, cuchillos y sables. -_Al parecer quieren hacer una fiesta y divertirse un rato._-bromeé en mi mente. Sabia que no venían a eso, si no a cobrar la venganza de su compañero y recuperar su premio. Debían de ser unos 20, pero nunca tuve problemas para tumbar a números grandes. Todos me miraban con cara de pocos amigos y con ganas de desahogarse conmigo por los diferentes problemas que tuvieran. Observe que el ladrón al que hace pocos minutos había tumbado, se estaba apoyando en un compañero para poder mantenerse de pie- debí haberle dado más fuerte, así ni se movería- pensé para mi. Cuando observé que el ladrón estaba a punto de hablarme puse parte de mi atención en el, ya que no podía perder de vista a los otros bandidos.

¿ Crees que vas a salirte con la tuya? ¡Te equivocas! no sabes con que tipo de gente estás tratando, ¡míralos! Ellos son capaces de matarte de 5 maneras distintas antes de que vuelvas a poner los pies en el suelo.- me gritó señalando a sus compañeros mientras los observaba con una mirada de indiferencia y frialdad-¡¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?!-preguntó con la vena en la frente, la saliva y sangre que le colgaba de nariz y boca, mientras sus compañeros se preparaban con sus armas a la inminente batalla más penosa de la historia.

Pues, debo decir que no son muy agraciados tus compañeros.- dije tranquilamente y notando como tensaban sus músculos y apretaban sus mandíbulas-pobrecitos me dan pena, ¿cómo se puede ir por la vida con esas caras?-seguía provocándolos para que esto fuera más divertido- deben de pasarlo muy mal cuando se miran al espejo, espera…¿se podrán mirar al espejo? mmm- pensé en voz alta poniendo la mano izquierda en mi mentón y cerrando los ojos para concentrarme mejor.

¡Y estoy harto, ATACAD!- les ordenó el ladrón a sus compañeros, que empezaron a correr todos a la vez.

El primero en estar lo suficientemente cerca de mi llevaba un cuchillo muy afilado. Corría hacia mi en línea recta, sin demorar en la velocidad, cuando lo tenía a dos metros pude escuchar como susurraba "je, ya eres mía". Yo solo dibuje en mi rostro una media sonrisa y, cuando estaba a punto de atravesarme con el cuchillo, lo esquivé rápidamente, le atrapé la mano, la golpeé contra mi rodilla para que soltara el cuchillo(lo cual hizo) rodeé mi brazo contra el suyo, de modo que quedara de espaldas frente a mi y yo levantaba cada vez mas su brazo por su espalda, mientras él se retorcía de dolor. Después coloqué mi brazo libre en su cabeza, la agarré y la estampé contra mi rodilla, haciendo que callera inconscientemente en el suelo. Los otros bandidos se quedaron congelados al observar lo rápido y fácil que me resultó tumbar a su compañero, creo que fue el concepto de ser una mujer. No se lo esperaban, y eso me encanta.

¿Quién es el siguiente?- pregunté mientras apoyaba la pierna derecha en el cuerpo inconsciente y me cruzaba de brazos, mientras mostraba una sonrisa atrevida de victoria.

_**Palacio:**_

No puedo expresar la felicidad que sentí al ver a mi padre entrar con mi madre, juntos, tan felices de estar juntos que no podría expresarlo con palabras. Entraron ambos cogidos de la mano, mi madre estaba verdaderamente bella. Vestía un vestido precioso de color añil que hacia resaltar el color de su blanca piel y su mirada esmeralda, así como también el hermoso dorado de su cabello. Estaba ceñido a su cuerpo por la cintura, la falda de vuelo estaba adornada con pedrería y flores, también distintas joyas plateadas colgaban de su fino cuello, como así también de sus orejas. Llevaba mangas desde los hombros asta la punta de sus dedos, ya que se ocultaban debajo de unos guantes largos que le llegaban asta el codo. Para mi madre llevar guantes es parte de su cultura, puesto que ella no es de estas tierras. Ella no es de tierras fértiles, de prados verdes, de ríos, ni de temperaturas suaves como mi padre. Ella provenía de tierras frías y húmedas, de fiordos y de montañas, las tierras del norte… que para mi eran un sueño aun por ver, ya que nunca había ido a contemplar tal maravilla de la naturaleza. Cada noche, cuando yo era niña, mi madre me contaba como de los cielos de sus tierras caían pequeños trozos de nubes ,como si fueran estrellas diminutas y brillantes, cubriendo así todo lo que no se movía de tierra blanca. Como deseaba ver un acontecimiento tan hermoso.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, mis padres ya estaban a escasos metros de mi. Los contemple con una sonrisa que mostraba toda mi felicidad mientras ellos hacían lo mismo.

Hija mía, como añoraba volver a verte- me dijo mi padre mientras habría sus brazos para amarrarme en un abrazo cariñoso y lleno de amor, a lo que respondí con la misma ternura.

Yo también padre- sentí como se me agarrotaba la garganta y se me empezaba a quebrar la voz.

Ya hija, no llores, estos son momentos felices, así que tienes que vivirlos con una sonrisa, ¿de acuerdo?- me consoló mi padre alejándose un poco de mi, para limpiar con su pulgar, una pequeña lágrima que corría por mi mejilla.

Pero padre estas no son lágrimas de tristeza, son lágrimas de felicidad, felicidad por estar toda la familia reunida al fin.- le respondí levantando la mirada para que no se preocupara.

Por favor dejen eso que al final me van a contagiar a mi también- contestó mi madre, casi llorando, que al momento de decir esto, se junto al abrazo que habíamos formado.

Ah mi familia… ¡cuánto os echaba de menos!-dijo mi padre aumentando la fuerza del abrazo, haciendo que mi madre y yo nos quejáramos un poco, pero inmediatamente nos soltó.

Bueno, será mejor que empecemos a desayunar, si no podríamos estar así asta el amanecer.-contestó mi madre recordándonos el tema principal de la reunión.

Claro amor- contestó mi padre dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, a lo que mi madre respondió gratamente. Cuando terminaron, cada uno se sentó en sus respectivos asientos, quedando los dos reyes en la cabecera de la mesa y yo a un costado de ellos.

_Me llena de felicidad ver que aun se aman como el primer día.-_pensé al ver el acto de amor que acababa de acontecer-_ Ojala encuentre yo a alguien que me ame tanto como lo haría yo.-_ Entonces, en ese mismo momento, se poso la imagen de aquella mujer, que se había colado en mi sueño. Inmediatamente reaccione sacudiendo mi cabeza_- no puede ser_- pensé- _otra vez esto, pero_ _¿qué me pasa?_ – no podía creer que me estuviera pasando esto otra vez. Otra vez estaba pensando en un personaje ficticio, otra vez me estaba acordando de su bella imagen, otra vez volvía a sentir el ardor en mis mejillas…

Cielo, ¿te encuentras bien?_-_ me preguntó mi madre- tienes la cara colorada, ¿tendrás fiebre?- me dijo poniendo el lomo de su mano en mi frente, para luego llevárselo a la suya y comprobar mi temperatura.

¡N, no madre!, estoy perfectamente, solo es que… tengo calor, eso es todo- respondí mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa y con lo primero que se me paso por la mente.

Si no lo supiera, creería que estás enamorada, hija- esta vez fue mi padre quien dijo esto, mientras bebía del buen vino que había en la mesa.

¡ Pa, padre!, ¡no diga estupideces!- contesté más nerviosa que antes y, por supuesto más colorada.

No me podía creer que mi padre dijera eso, ¿acaso era eso lo que parecía?¿es eso lo que siento cada vez que me acuerdo de la imagen de aquella mujer?¿es eso lo que hace que mi corazón se aceleré y que mis mejillas se tuesten de un color escarlata?- _No, imposible, tiene que ser otra cosa. Yo no soy así, no soy de ese tipo de persona- _me dije a mi misma para borrar cualquier pensamiento indecente que tuviera. De donde yo soy, mi reino, eso no está permitido.

¡Venga, tranquilízate no te pongas así! Solo bromeaba. Además, si alguien quiere acercarse a mi hija, tendrá que pasar primero por mi.- dijo con tono firme y mostrando una media sonrisa, a la vez que una mirada atrevida.

Yo decidí dejar el tema ya que no quería indagar más. Estuvimos comiendo durante unos 20 minutos cuando, repentinamente, tocaron la puerta y la abrieron abruptamente. De ella salió un guardia cansado, hiperventilando, se notaba que había estado corriendo durante un largo tiempo.

¡Majestad, hay problemas en el pueblo!- respondió el guardia.

¿Cómo?, ¿qué estas diciendo?-peguntó mi padre con tono serio y desenfrenado, estaba alterado, mi padre era un rey que cuidaba de su pueblo y de su reino, no quería nada malo le pasase a la gente por culpa de unos rebeldes.

Señor… en el mercado… hubo…-intentaba decir el guardia lo que mi padre quería escuchar, pero su respiración no le dejaba.

¿Hubo qué? Habla- contestó mi padre casi gritando.

Padre cálmese-le dije para que se intentara calmar y para hacerle ver que estaba asustando al pobre guardia. Mi padre lo notó y se calmó.

Por favor, respire hondo y cuénteme qué ha pasado- dijo ya mi padre calmado y con tono sereno.

Mi señor, hubo un robo en el mercado hacia un mercader y luego de eso, parece ser que hubo una pelea. Ocurrió por la mañana, mandamos al capitán Souma y a sus hombres, creímos que podríamos controlarlo pero se nos ha ido de las manos.- dijo y pude notar que mi padre se tensó.

¿Hay algún aldeano herido?- preguntó despacio. Pensaba que le iba a gritar al guardia por no haberle avisado antes, sin embargo, no lo hizo.

Cuando llegamos, había varios cuerpos inconscientes en el suelo, pero eran del grupo de bandidos que le intentaron robar al mercader- respondió el guardia.

¿Intentaron?- preguntó mi padre con curiosidad, la verdad a mi también me dejó intrigada, normalmente cuando a alguien le roban algo, no lo vuelve a ver jamás.

Si, al parecer alguien ayudó al mercader, pero al parar al ladrón, este se vio obligado a llamar a sus camaradas para darle un escarmiento.- le explicó el guardia a mi padre, quien ya iba comprendiendo la situación.

Ya veo… -respondió mi padre tocando su mentón con el pulgar y el índice.

¿Qué piensas hacer padre?- pregunté para saber qué iba a hacer y para saber si podía hacer algo.

Iré allí y pondré las cosas en su respectivo lugar- me contestó mirándome fijamente y levantándose de su asiento- tu te quedarás aquí con tu madre- terminó de decir.

Pero padre yo quiero ayudar, no me sigas tratando como a una niña, ya soy mayor para cuidarme sola- le dije mientras me levantaba con un tono serio- iré contigo-le contesté firme. No iba a permitir que algo malo le pasase a mi padre.

¡¿Hija?! – protestó mi madre.- no puedes hacer eso, podrían hacerte daño.

Y yo nunca me perdonaría si algo malo te pasase, hija.- terminó de decir mi padre- no se hablé más, te quedarás aquí y se acabó.

Pero padre…

He dicho ... que se acabó- sentencio mi padre con un tono seco y una mirada inexpresiva, que hacia mucho tiempo no veía. Bastó eso para que obedeciera.

De acuerdo, como usted quiera padre.- respondí haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Recuerda que esto lo hago por tu bien hija mía, no lo olvides-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hasta la gran puerta para salir del comedor, acción que también hizo el guardia.- nos vemos luego queridas.- se despidió y salió de la puerta, cerrándola el guardia consigo.

¿Por qué siempre debe de haber algo que interrumpa este tipo de momentos?- dije apenada porque nuestro momento familiar había concluido.

El mundo está lleno de pecadores, gente malvada, sufrimiento y dolor… es algo con lo que tenemos que vivir siempre… y sin poder evitarlo.- me contestó mi madre mirando por la ventana.

Ella tenía razón, este mundo es muy cruel. Pero no podía estar ausente mientras mi padre podía correr peligro, ya lo hizo una vez por mi culpa, y casi no lo cuenta… Pero en ese momento me prometí a mi misma que iba a cambiar y dejaría de ser una niña miedosa, débil e ingenua, para ser una mujer capaz de llevar un reino con sus propias manos cuando reine. Así que, tenía que hacer algo que estoy segura que mi madre no le gustaría.

Madre, voy a retirarme a mi alcoba, estoy agotada por haber madrugado y quiero cambiar mi vestimenta a algo más cómodo.-le dije haciéndola saber que me iría a descansar, cuando en verdad, mi mente no pensaba lo mismo.

Claro hija, que descanses bien- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi para darme un beso en la mejilla.

Gracias, nos vemos luego madre.- me despedí mientras salía del lugar y pasaba a estar en el gran pasillo.

Mi intención no era el ir a mi alcoba a descansar, si no todo lo contrario. Salir de palacio, ir asta el mercado y ayudar a mi padre en todo lo que pueda, no permitiría que se hiciera daño. Cuando pasé el gran pasillo me encontré con mi sirvienta personal a un costado.

¿Alis? ¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunte para intentar disimular lo que estaba haciendo, y en parte, también por curiosidad.

Señorita, sé que quiere ir con su padre. Y tengo ordenes explícitas de no dejarla ir ni de ayudarla.- me contestó rápidamente. Yo me quede sorprendida, ¿cómo es que siempre sabe todo lo que pasa en palacio?

¿Cómo…? Ah déjalo, tanto da, iré a donde se encuentra mi padre y ni tu ni nadie me lo va a impedir.- le dije con tono firme, para que pudiera comprobar mi determinación.

¿Quién mencionó que se lo iba a impedir?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Esto si que me desconcertó más.

¿Entonces, porque me dijiste que tenías ordenes explicitas para no dejarme ir, ni ayudarme?-le pregunte con curiosidad, no lograba comprender lo que decía.

Es verdad que tengo esas ordenes, pero no las voy a cumplir-contestó y eso me descolocó más- Ya que solo cumplo ordenes de vos. Usted tiene más poder sobre mi que el rey o la reina.

Entonces… ¡¿me ayudarás?!- dije entusiasmada.

Claro, yo solo sirvo para vos y si eso es lo que quiere, eso tendrá.-contestó sonriendo amablemente. Tenía que dar gracias por tener a una sirvienta/amiga como ella a mi lado.

Muchas gracias Alis.-le dije con toda sinceridad.

Aun no lo agradezca, primero debo sacarla de aquí, sígame.- me dijo mientras aligeraba el paso, yo lo único que hice fue seguirla.

Llegamos a la cocina, yo no podía comprender por qué estábamos allí, pero luego lo comprendí. En la cocina hay una puerta trasera que va cerca de los establos y por ese lugar normalmente no está tan vigilado, por no decir nada vigilado. Alis le pidió a la cocinera, su madre y la de Souma, que llamara a su padre para que me llevase en carruaje asta el pueblo. La cocinera no tardo nada en encontrar a su marido y, que este preparara el carruaje. Al cabo de 10 minutos, ya me estaba subiendo al carruaje y dándole las gracias a Alis por todo. Le pedí al cochero que me llevara al pueblo y con urgencia. Y, así como las palabras salieron de mi boca, así lo hizo él. En otros 10 minutos estábamos en el mercado del pueblo, baje del carruaje con la ayuda del cochero y pude divisar a lo lejos a mi padre luchando contra unos bandidos al igual que Souma y sus hombres. Estaba acongojada, no quería que pelearán y tampoco quería que se hiciesen daño, no podía dejar de ver como luchaban, ya sea cuerpo a cuerpo o con espada. Pero, mi atención se vio interrumpida por una larga melena negra azulada, que ondeaba cerca de donde estaba mi guarda espaldas. Al parecer estaba peleando contra Souma. Era una mujer, pero no podía verle bien la cara porque estaba de espaldas. Se movía ágilmente con golpes fuertes y secos, al igual que Souma. Cuando la mujer esquivó una flecha de uno de los bandidos que había en los tejados, pude verle el perfil y, para mi sorpresa, ya había visto ese rostro antes. _No puede ser_- pensé.

Tu…

_**Hace 20 minutos, en el mercado:**_

Ya me había encargado de la mitad de ellos mientras los que quedaban intentaban hacer todo lo posible para lograr hacerme daño o, por lo menos llegar a tocarme. Lastima que no lo logren. Cuando me estaba encargando de uno de ellos, detrás de él, encima de una de las viviendas, note, gracias a los rayos del sol, un brillo metálico que me avisaba de que había un arquero apuntándome a mi, lo cual me hizo suponer que su objetivo era yo. Tan rápido como pude, agarré al bandido con el que estaba luchando por el cuello, le di media vuelta para tenerlo de espaldas hacia mi, y lo acerqué todo lo posible a mi cuerpo, para que, de este modo, formara una especie de escudo humano, lo cual pude notar que funcionó debido al intenso grito que salió de su boca. Soltando el cuerpo inerte al suelo, miré de donde procedía la flecha y, buscando al culpable, me lo encontré volviendo a recargar una flecha. Solo que esta vez no tenía nada con que protegerme ya que, los bandidos que faltaban, estaban debajo de la vivienda donde se encontraba el arquero, esperando a que todo esto terminara.

¡Acaba ya con ella!- gritó el ladrón dándole el aviso al compañero.

Cuando estaba a punto de disparar, otra flecha apareció para incrustarse en su cabeza, lo que hizo que cayera de la vivienda y que los otros bandidos lo vieran.

Pero que demonios…- fue lo único que pudo decir el ladrón. Quedó atónito, buscó por todos los rincones intentando encontrar al culpable y lo encontró a unos metros de mi. Era Shun, mi amigo, estaba de espaldas a mi, sonriendo satisfecho por su acertado tiro. Con la mano que le quedaba libre se sacó el carcaj con flechas de su espalda, mientras se acercaba a mi para entregármelo.

Toma, creo que lo necesitas.- dijo mientras sonreía, yo lo único que hice fue tomarlo y ponerme el carcaj a la espalda mientras con la mano izquierda tomaba el arco.

Gracias pero, me las he arreglado bien sin él, y sin ti.- le dije con un tono de broma. Sabia que si no fuera por él no hubiera podido salir de la encrucijada en la que estaba metida, pero no quería hacérselo saber.

Claro, me lo suponía, es por eso por lo que disparé la flecha.- dijo aumentando más su sonrisa mientras miraba detenidamente a los bandidos que quedaban y a los que estaban muertos o inconscientes.- mm, ¿has hecho tu esto?- preguntó.

Por supuesto, ¿qué pensabas? ¿qué no iba a poder con estos bastardos?- le pregunté algo enfadada por su incredulidad.

No, solo pensaba en la pasada noche cuando te tuve que llevar a mi espalda hacia casa, porque no te dabas levantado.- dijo esto con toda la verdad del mundo mientras yo me acordaba de lo de esta mañana.

Como sea, vamos a terminar con esto cuanto antes.- dije sacando una flecha y colocándola en el arco, mientras tiraba de la cuerda asta tensarla todo lo que pude.

Estoy de acuerdo con eso- dijo mi amigo mientras desenvainaba su sable y se ponía en posición de combate.

Ja, no creeréis que podréis ganarnos, no ahora que somos un número mayor.-dijo con aires de grandeza.

Escucha sabandija, si yo sola he acabado con la mitad de tus "amiguitos", ¡entonces nosotros dos os vamos a dar una paliza a cada uno!.-le avise de forma amenazante- Diez no son tantos como para tocarnos.

Diez puede que no pero, ¿qué tal treinta?- dijo mientras señalaba a nuestras espaldas con una sonrisa que le hacía ver como un psicópata.

Miramos a nuestro alrededor y todo estaba lleno de bandidos asquerosos, en los tejados, delante de nosotros, detrás, en cada rincón… Estábamos completamente rodeados. Ojeé a mi amigo y sabia que estaba sorprendido, aunque no lo dejara ver. Yo estaba igual, no sabia que podíamos hacer, vale que seamos grandes luchadores pero ellos son bastantes y, para el colmo, estos se notaban que no eran unos debiluchos como los de antes, eran enormes…

-Mierda -fue lo único que pude decir al contemplar que esto no iba a ser tan fácil como antes porque, para empezar, ahora estábamos en el punto de mira de algunos arqueros.

Justo en ese momento escuche lo que venia a ser el sonido de una manada de caballos que procedía desde el fondo de la calzada. Me fije más y observe que se trataba de la guardia de palacio. _Habran venido por algún aviso de los aldeanos_.- deduje en mi mente mientras pude observar como se detenían y como los bandidos se daban media vuelta para verlos. Uno de los guardias se acercó más y pronuncio a viva voz.

-¡Soy el capitán Souma de la guardia real, y exijo que termine esta disputa enseguida!- exclamó con voz grave y seca.

-Je, para que pase eso primero deben vencernos.- respondió el ladrón con tono firme y amenazante.- ¡ATAQUEN!- gritó.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos empezaron a atacar, a los guardias y a nosotros. Yo no paraba de lanzar flechas dando siempre en el blanco, y Shun no se quedaba atrás. A cada hombre que se le acercaba intimidante lo atravesaba con su sable, provocando que murieran al instante. Algunos guardias sucumbían, otros intentaban aguantar de pie, pero no lo lograban. Noté como poco a poco la guardia real sucumbía ante tal ataque e intentaban aguantar asta que llegasen los refuerzos, pero no llegaban, y a mi se me estaban terminando las flechas. En cosa de minutos nos encontramos reducidos asta ser tres mientras que nuestros enemigos eran doce. Estábamos atrapados aguantando cada golpe, yo, al verme sin munición, decidí coger una espada que había en el suelo para lograr defenderme de los ataques. No pasó mucho tiempo asta que uno de nosotros se hirió. Podía notar como Shun se quejaba por el corte en el abdomen, mientras yo no podía hacer nada porque me vi envuelta en un ataque que tuve que aguantar con el filo de la espada. Cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido, divisé a lo lejos más guardias reales y, guiando a estos, estaba el rey en su corcel blando.

No me podía creer que el rey estuviera aquí, tampoco es que fuera tan importante ayudar a su pueblo, ningún rey se preocuparía tanto por ellos, eso lo sé. Los guardias, aun montados en sus corceles, empezaron a atacar sin piedad a los bandidos que quedaban, pero algunos sucumbían debido a las flechas de los arqueros que quedaban. Yo, al deshacerme de mi enemigo, fui a ayudar a Shun que estaba arrodillado en la calzada, tapándose la herida para que esta dejara de sangrar. Cuando estaba a su lado me deshice de otro enemigo que intentaba insertarle el golpe de gracia.

Shun escucha, aguanta ¿vale?, saldremos de esta, ¡lo juró!- le dije para que se tranquilizara, mientras observé como el capitán peleaba raudamente contra un ser inmenso, y como se le estaba acercando otro por la espalda. Sabía que debía intervenir y raudamente dejé a mi amigo y me acerqué a donde estaba el capitán. Él ya había terminado con el que estaba luchando, cuando yo me acerqué y e grité.

¡Cuidado!

Él se dio media vuelta y observó como atravesaba el pecho del bandido por la espalda. Saqué la espada y con ella mucha sangre, mientras el cuerpo caía inerte al suelo. Noté como el capitán me observaba atónito la escena, pero su mirada y su semblante cambiaron cuando observó mi rostro.

Tu rostro… me suena de algo.- dijo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, fruncía el ceño y tensaba cada uno de sus músculos. Yo solo lo observe incrédula por lo que dijo. No le había visto nunca en la vida, y si lo hubiera visto no olvidaría su rostro, eso seguro.

Ahora me acuerdo...- dijo abriendo los ojos como platos- ¡Tu fuiste con la que me peleé la pasada noche!- gritó entre dientes mientras me apuntaba con la espada.

¿Qué?- no lograba comprender lo que me decía asta que, recordé lo que me había dicho Shun esta mañana_.- Así que fue con él con quien me peleé, de seguro tendría mis motivos_.- pensé. Y justo en ese momento intentó atravesarme, pero yo lo esquivé.

¡¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!- le grité furiosa.

Retomar venganza por lo que hiciste la pasada noche, y de pasó, capturar o matar a una de las más peligrosas caza recompensas.- respondió mientras empuñaba firmemente la espada contra mi. Al parecer conocía quien era, y no iba a dejar que me capturara. Así que lo único que pude hacer fue ponerme en posición de combate, mientras esperaba su ataqué, que llegó potente y raudo.

Estuvimos peleando entre nosotros un largo tiempo, mientras los guardias seguían luchando contra los bandidos que quedaban. Cualquiera que estuviera cerca de nosotros podría escuchar el sonido del filo de nuestras espadas mientras las golpeábamos una con la otra para intentar llegar a nuestro objetivo. Tuve que mantener uno de sus ataques porque no pude esquivarlo, fue en ese momento cuando noté que detrás de el un guardia había sido alcanzado por una flecha. Así que, mientras me mantenía en esa posición defensiva traté de buscar al arquero que la había lanzado. Lo encontré de nuevo en el tejado de otra vivienda y, noté que había lanzado otra flecha, solo que esta vez su objetivo era yo. Raudamente me separé del capitán y con ello, de la flecha que quedó incrustada en el suelo. Noté como el guardia quedó sorprendido al ver como esquivé la flecha, de seguro no sabía que había algún arquero cerca. Yo lo único que hice en ese momento fue maldecir al desgraciado que había lanzado la flecha pero, mi atención cambio cuando un pequeño brillo dorado pasó por mis ojos. Así que, curiosa, desvié la mirada a mi costado y allí pude observar a un ángel caído del cielo en forma humana. Era la mujer más bella que estos ojos pecadores habían visto en el mundo. Me quedé atrapada por esa mirada amatista que me observaba incesantemente.- _Espera, ¿me esta mirando a mi?- _pensé mientras escuche como gritaba el capitán que quedaba a mi espalda.

¡Princesa, ¿qué está haciendo vos aquí?, ¡debería estar en palacio!

Ella no le contestó, solo siguió mirándome atónita. Yo no podía dejar de mirarla, parecía una diosa. Tan resplandeciente como el sol, tan hermosa como la primavera, tan perfecta que parece que fue esculpida por el mismo Dios. Seguía mirándola detenidamente mientras, lentamente, mi cuerpo se iba moviendo solo, acercándose más y más, hasta estar a unos tres metros su presencia.

_**Princesa:**_

-No puede ser- dije en un susurro,- ella no puede ser la misma mujer que apareció en mi sueño.- decía mientras observaba como esa mujer se aproximaba lentamente a mi. Seguía mirándome y, noté como mi rostro empezó a calentarse. En ese momento escuché gritar a mi guarda espalda.

- ¡Eh tu! ¿ adonde crees que vas?- le gritó a la mujer que se estaba aproximando a mi que, parecía no tener ninguna intención de contestarle. Entonces noté como Souma intentó acercarse a ella, pero este, se vio interrumpido por un inmenso individuo que se interpuso en su camino. Rápidamente el bandido empezó a luchar contra él, mientras la mujer, ajena a todo lo que le sucedía a su alrededor, prosiguió su paso asta estar a unos tres metros de mi. Yo quedé asombrada por la belleza de aquella mujer- _Es tan bella como en mi sueño_- pensé mientras escuchaba un aviso en forma de grito de mi guarda espaldas.

- ¡Himeko, cuidado!- ese grito llamó mi atención y por instinto mire a mi costado para darme cuenta, de que era el objetivo de una flecha que había sido, anteriormente, disparada por un arquero.

Me quedé helada por lo que se me avecinaba. Una muerte inminente, una de la que no podía huir. Cerré los ojos por instinto y, lo siguiente que noté fueron unos brazos que me abrazaban fuertemente y un grito desgarrador que procedía de un hombre que no conocía pero, por lo que noté en el grito, conocía a la mujer que anteriormente observaba y, la que ahora me abrazaba.

- ¡CHIKANE!

continuará...

* * *

**Hola y muy buenas a todos, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, si, ya se que es mas largo que el anterior, pero solo quería resolver las dudas que pude generar en el capitulo anterior. Y, bueno, solo espero que no me maten por lo que le hice a Chikane. En mi defensa solo puedo decir que, sin esto, sería mas complicado que nuestras protagonistas se pudieran conocer XD. Y eso es todo. Estoy muy agradecida a las personas que criticaron mi historia, no saben como me alegra el día saber que a alguien le gusta la historia que escribo, en serio muchas gracias. Espero que a la gente le guste este cap y nada, no digo nada más porque me muero del sueño. Hasta otra pequeñ s**


	3. Sentimientos ocultos

**CAPITULO 3: Sentimientos Ocultos**

**Chikane:**

_Me había encontrado a un bello ser que no combinaba bien con el ambiente que había en ese momento. Una batalla, una encrucijada, una masacre… si, eso era más bien lo que parecía. Miraras donde miraras había sangre esparcida por el suelo y por los cuerpos inertes que yacían fríos en él. Desgarrados por las entrañas, atravesados por flechas, agonizando para luchar contra la muerte que, estoy segura, no tardaría en consumirlos. _

_No me podía creer que en medio de algo tan sádico, nocivo, horrendo… pudiera haber una belleza sin igual, como era ella. Una belleza de la cual estoy segura que fue el mismo Dios quien la creó. Tan perfecta que hasta un luthier* tendría envidia de sus perfectas curvas, tan brillante como el mismo sol en un atardecer, tan hermosa, que no logro encontrar nada que logre asemejarse. Mi mente se centró solo en ella, cortando cualquier conexión con el mundo…para mi, lo más importante en ese momento, era contemplarla, solo con eso, podía sentir que viviría eternamente. Noté como ella me observaba atónita, no dejaba de clavarme esa mirada amatista que tanto hacía estremecer mi cuerpo, y yo, tampoco me quedaba atrás con eso. Sentí una atracción indescriptible que me hacia acercarme a ella más y más, sin ser dueña de mi cuerpo. A cada paso que daba sentía como mi corazón salía de mi pecho y, sin darme cuenta, ya estaba tan cerca que era capaz de oler su aroma. _

_Fue todo tan rápido, ella estaba delante de mi, sin moverse, sin decir una sola palabra, solo mirándome a los ojos, y yo a los suyos. Contemplando una profundidad intensa y una calidez que me abrazaba. Note como su rostro se tornó de un rojo intenso, y yo, no pude más que sonreír por esa acción. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle su nombre que, de seguro iba a recordar durante el resto de mis días, un grito proveniente de mi espalda contestó de manera automática la pregunta que se había formulado en mi mente._

- _¡Himeko, cuidado!_

_Solo bastó con eso para que mis cinco sentidos se despertasen de la profunda droga a la que me había enganchado._

_Al depositar mi vista hacia donde ella estaba observando, sentí un intenso escalofrío. Lo que observaba era una flecha que venía directa hacia el hermoso ángel que, se mantenía estático por lo que se le avecinaba. Yo, por instinto, la agarré y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo, poniendo mi espalda en dirección hacía donde venía la flecha. Lo siente que sentí fue una ardiente punzada en el lado izquierdo de mi hombro, luego de eso, todo se volvió negro…_

Sentí una cálida luz en mi rostro que me empezaba a molestar y, por inercia, abrí los ojos con dificultad. Lo que me cegaba la vista era la potente luz del sol atravesando los cristales del gran ventanal que tenía a mi costado.-_ ¿dónde estoy?-_ pensé. Estaba desconcertada, no sabía donde me encontraba y tampoco sabía porque estaba tumbada en una cama tan grande y lujosa.

Miré a mi alrededor, descubrí que me encontraba en una gran sala que parecía ser una alcoba, pero que, por las inmensas dimensiones, no se asemejaba para nada.

Era preciosa, las pareces estaban decoradas con un gusto exquisito, llenas de tallados y de cuadros que parecían valiosísimos. Paredes que jugaban con colores como el celeste, el blanco y el gris claro. Decorada tanto en techos por cornisas, como por el suelo de rodapiés. La pared que tenía enfrente tenía una amplia chimenea blanca, con decorados de flores y hojas de oro en los costados. Tenía una larga repisa que sujetaba algunos joyeros.

Luego de ver a mi alrededor miré al techo y, por ende, a la lujosa cama en la que me encontraba. Era amplia y cómoda, con postes en la cabecera y en los pies de esta, sujetando el hermoso probador* que dejaba caer unas bellas y finas cortinas de seda blanca. Los postes de fuerte roble estaban decorados con tallados muy precisos y finos. Las sabanas blancas de suave seda y blanco algodón, las cálidas mantas grisáceas que me abrazaban… no tenía ganas de moverme pero, sabía que por muy cómoda que esté, este no es mi lugar, y necesito encontrar la respuesta del por qué estoy aquí.

Así que con lentitud intente levantarme, pero esto se vio interrumpido por un fuerte dolor en la espalda.

- ¡Ah!- grité mientras me volvía a acostar. Me llevé la mano derecha al hombro y, cuando lo toqué, pude notar que estaba vendado y que llevaba el brazo en cabestrillo. En ese momento empezaron a venirme una serie de imágenes a mi mente.

Me veía a mi y a Shun peleando con una serie de bandidos mientras los guardias de la corte nos ayudaban, me veía a mi peleando raudamente contra el capitán y, también pude recordar cómo me había hecho esta herida de guerra. Me había herido por intentar proteger a un hermoso ser que me tenía hipnotizada con esos profundos ojos amatistas. ¡ Oh Dios! Aun puedo recordar su aroma, su cálida y suave piel que hizo estremecer cada parte de mi cuerpo…

- Ah… daría lo que sea por volver a verla, solo con verla me conformo.- dije en un suave susurro mientras me llevaba el antebrazo asta tapar mis ojos, para que la cegadora luz del sol no me quemara las retinas.

Entonces en ese momento se escuchó un ligero ruido de unas puertas abriéndose, lo que llamó mi atención y, rápidamente posé mi vista hacía donde provenía ese sonido, para llevarme el regalo más preciado que me podían hacer. Ante mi estaba ese ángel caído del cielo con aspecto humano, ese ser que era más hermoso que cualquier atardecer, ese ser que hacía que mi rostro empezase a calentarse y que mi cuerpo empezase a estremecerse…- _parece que Dios me ha escuchado_- pensé.

Ella estaba intentando hacer el menor ruido posible mientras entraba en la enorme y lujosa habitación. Cosa que no funcionó ya que, en el momento en que cerró la puerta tras de sí y dio media vuelta para continuar su camino, la tina con agua que llevaba en las manos se le resbaló, cayendo de bruces al frio suelo. Contempló que ya estaba despierta ya que la estaba observando atónita. No hizo nada más, solo se quedo estática en el sitio, sin hacer nada, solo mirándome a los ojos tal y como lo hacía yo. Estuvimos así durante 5 minutos y, cuando pensaba que no íbamos a salir del tranque en el que habíamos entrado, ella habló.

- ¡V, vaya! parece que te has despertado…- dijo tartamudeando y con los pómulos rojos. Al parecer la ponía nerviosa, y eso hizo que yo también lo estuviera.

- S, si, jeje- reí nerviosamente, Dios no me podía creer lo estúpida que parecía en ese momento.

- Jejeje- al parecer le contagie mi estupidez.

Nos volvimos a quedar en un silencio incomodo en el cual ninguna decía nada ni hacía nada, solo nos observábamos. Y de nuevo, fue ella quien cortó el silencio.

- Bueno, será mejor que recoja esto - dijo mientras se agachaba para recoger la tina vacía y el trapo que llevaba consigo.

- Espere, deja que la ayude- le avisé, no podía dejar que ella lo hiciera sola. Pero en el momento en el que intenté levantarme el dolor pudo conmigo y me paré en seco, estando en una posición medio levantada.

- No se esfuerce- me dijo preocupada mientras volvía a dejar la tina en el suelo y empezaba a desplazarse despacio asta donde me encontraba.- Aun está recuperándose.

- Estoy bien, en serio, no se preocupe…- le dije mientras intentaba no quejarme para que ella no se preocupara tanto.

- Una persona normal, no se podría ni mover teniendo la herida que tiene- me dijo mientras continuaba su camino hasta estar a mi lado.

- Yo no me considero una persona normal- le avisé mientras sonreía atrevidamente.- Puedo no parecerlo pero, soy una persona bastante fuerte.

- La creo- me dijo rápidamente mientras me observaba detenidamente. Me sorprendió y la miré a los ojos.- Una persona normal ya hubiera perecido en el intento, pero usted, se ha aferrado a la vida. La admiro por eso.- me dijo descolocándome por completo- Los médicos dijeron que nunca habían visto a nadie que, aun perdiendo tanta sangre, se recuperase tan rápido como lo ha hecho usted.

No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Sentía como mi temperatura iba en aumento, noté como caía una gota de sudor por mi frente y como mi respiración era pausada. Mi vista era nublada y mis oídos ya no llegaban a escuchar nada…

**HIMEKO:**

En cuanto noté que se iba a desmallar, por instinto, me abalance sobre ella para ayudarla pero, mi torpeza es superior a mi y, por haber resbalado con una sabana, me vi cayendo encima de ella. Estábamos acostadas en la enorme cama y yo, muerta de la vergüenza. Noté como mi rostro empezaba a calentarse y, no tuve el valor suficiente para moverme- _Tierra trágame_- pensé. Estaba a la altura de su pecho, sintiendo su respiración, escuchando los hermosos latidos de su corazón e impregnándome de su delicioso aroma. Una parte de mi decía que no me moviera pero, otra parte de mi decía que la ayudase. Entonces con un gran esfuerzo me incorporé de modo que mi peso no le molestara. Quedé a gatas encima de ella para, descubrir que estaba respirando con dificultad, sudando, y completamente roja. Llevé el lomo de mi mano a su frete para comprobar su temperatura y, mis sospechas de su estado eran ciertas. Efectivamente tenía fiebre, y mucha por lo que parecía. Estaba a punto de levantarme para pedir ayuda pero, cuando noté que abría los ojos y me miraba a mi, mi cuerpo no respondió, y se quedó inmóvil. Se sorprendió por verme encima de ella pero, no hizo nada más, solo me siguió mirando. Aun sabiendo que me tenía que levantar y explicarle la situación, no podía. Estaba en una especie de hipnosis, una hipnosis que me alcanzó en cuanto sus ojos miraron a los míos. Cuando pensaba que nos íbamos a quedar así hasta los confines del mundo, el ruido que procedía de las puertas me avisó de que alguien estaba entrando.

- Princesa le traigo la comida que me pidió- dijo mi sirvienta, mientras entraba con un carrito que portaba la comida recién hecha. Pero se quedó petrificada cuando me vio a mi encima de la mujer que me había salvado la vida.

- Me disculpo, debí haber llamado antes de entrar, le dejo aquí la comida princesa, yo ya me retiro- prosiguió mientras me miraba con unos ojos y una sonrisa que me decían- _ya me contarás_.

- ¡Espera Alis, no es lo que parece!- le llegué a decir antes de que saliera por la gran puerta, pero al parecer no me escuchó o no quiso escucharme, puesto que ya había cerrado la puerta consigo.

Yo solo expiré y pensé en cómo podía explicarle lo sucedido sin que su alocada mente enredará los hecho para parecer otra cosa. Sé cómo es ella. En cuanto le explicas algo puede andar con segundas y malinterpretarlo.

- No quisiera incomodarla pero, ¿podría levantarse?- rápidamente miré a la mujer que tenía debajo de mi y, con rubor en mi rostro, me levanté para que ella estuviera cómoda.

- Lo lamento sí la he molestado, es solo que, cuando se desmayó intente ayudarla pero, debido a mi torpeza, acabe encima suya, me disculpo- le dije mientras miraba al suelo por la vergüenza. No podía mirarla a los ojos, no sé por qué, pero no podía.

- No se disculpe por favor, no me ha molestado, solo…me ha sorprendido, eso es todo.-me remató de decir mientras se situaba para terminar sentada frente a mi.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando,- _¿cómo no le molestó?, ¿en verdad no le importó?_- formulé esas preguntas en mi cabeza mientras la miraba con una sonrisa tímida- _espera, ¿por qué sonrió?- _pensé. Es increíble lo extraño que estoy actuando hoy, y sobretodo con ella delante. Cada vez que estoy con ella, algo en mi ser cambia y no consigo controlar mi cuerpo. Notó que, cada vez que esos ojos zafiros me observan, los latidos de mi corazón aumentan y mi cuerpo se estremece. No sé lo que me pasa pero, solo sé que esto no me había sentido así antes. Algo en ella me decía que era especial, y debe ser verdad porque, hablando con ella, siento una confianza inmensa que no había sentido con nadie que recientemente había conocido, y menos de la forma en cómo la conocí.

Un sonido procedente de su estómago me sacó de mis pensamientos e hizo que automáticamente la mirase. Me la encontré un tanto ruborizada, y tocando con su mano buena su vientre. Al parecer tenía hambre y no lo quería reconocer.

- ¿Tiene hambre?, ¿le gustaría comer algo de lo que pedí?- le dije mientras señalaba el carrito que anteriormente había traído Alis.

- No por favor, esa comida es suya, la que debe comerla sois vos no yo.- me respondió mientras negaba con su mano buena y sonreía tímidamente.- no debe preocuparse tanto por mi.

- Por favor, es lo menos que puedo hacer por la persona que me ha salvado la vida,- le dije, mientras me acercaba al carrito para levantar la tapa del plato y llevarlo conmigo hasta donde se encontraba ella.- Por favor déjeme agradecérselo.

- Estoy bien, en serio. Además, usted ya ha hecho suficiente por mi, trayéndome aquí y curándome. Lo menos que debería hacer sería irme, para que no la molestase más.- me dijo mientras intentaba ponerse de pié pero, no llegó a ponerse del todo levantada debido a que se dio cuenta de que no levaba ropa.

Su parte de arriba la tapaba las vendas pero, su parte de abajo no se lo tapaba nada. Esto no me sorprendió debido a que fui yo quien mandó que se le lavara su ropa.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de esto, se volvió a tapar con las sábanas y se quedó mirándolas con rubor en sus mejillas. Yo solo me reí por la acción, no creí que una persona como ella tuviera vergüenza pero, pensándolo mejor, no la conocía, así que no sabía como era, ni que cosas le gustan o le disgustan, ni siquiera cómo se llamaba…-_espera, si sé como se llamaba, lo había escuchado antes_- dije en mi cabeza y empecé a pensar, hasta que un nombre apareció raudo en mi mente y, sin darme cuenta, lo pronuncié en un susurro.

- Chikane…

- ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?- me preguntó, lo que hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué?- dije, no llegué a escuchar del todo lo que había dicho.

- Decía, que ¿cómo es que sabe mi nombre?- me repitió.

- ¡Ah!, así que es así cómo se llama, ¡bien! pude acordarme.- dije mientras sonreía ampliamente por mi acierto.

- No recuerdo haberme presentado- me dijo con duda.

- No lo ha hecho, fue su amigo el que lo hizo cuando grito su nombre, en el momento en que la flecha atravesó su cuerpo.- le respondí, pero esto hizo que ella se pusiera nerviosa y alterada.

- ¡SHUN!- gritó- ¿dónde está?, ¿está bien? dígame- pregunto asustada y nerviosa. Al parecer era alguien importante para ella.

- No se preocupe, él está bien. Se encuentra en una de las alcobas de palacio, recuperándose de sus heridas.- le expliqué para que se calmara.

- Gracias a Dios-suspiró- Cualquier día conseguirá que me mate de un susto.- dijo un tanto enfadada.

- Parece ser que es una perdona muy importante para vos- le dije mientras sonreía y me sentaba en la cama para a continuación ayudarla a comer.

- Si, es uno de mis más leales compañeros. Mi más íntimo amigo.- me respondió.

- Me alegra escuchar eso- dije con la mirada perdida. Algo en mi interior no estaba de acuerdo. Algo hacía que mi corazón empezara a latir rápidamente y que me empezara a hervir la sangre. Por Dios, cualquiera diría que tengo celos, pero ¿de qué?.

- Cambiando de tema- dijo haciendo que mis pensamientos se esfumaran- Usted debe ser la princesa Himeko ¿verdad? Ya que su sirvienta lo dijo.

- Así es, yo soy la princesa de este reino.- afirme.

- Me siento muy honrada con vuestra presencia, y muy agradecida por su ayuda- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza como si se estuviera inclinando.

- Por favor, soy yo la agradecida, de no ser por vos, ahora quizás, no estaría aquí- le dije recordándole que me ha salvado la vida.

- Solo hice lo que cualquiera habría hecho- dijo mirándome.

- No creo que cualquiera que me acabase de conocer lo hubiera hecho.- le rematé de decir.

- A lo mejor yo soy especial- dijo sonriendo.

- Puede ser, no lo pongo en duda.- le dije sacando mi mejor sonrisa.

De un momento a otro, nos encontrábamos riéndonos sin ninguna explicación. Estuvimos así como 2 minutos y después de parar para coger aire le dije:

- Bueno, será mejor que coma algo, no quiero que se vuelva a desmayar.- le dije mientras cogía con el tridente un poco del guiso para llevárselo a la boca.

- No se preocupe, ya puedo hacerlo yo- dijo.

- Si puede hacerlo explíqueme, ¿cómo va a ser capaz de sujetar el plato y de coger la comida?.- le dije haciéndole saber que su otra mano estaba en cabestrillo y que no podía moverla.

- Ahí me ha pillado- dijo mientras observaba su brazo malo, y sonreía tímidamente.

- Lo sé, así que no se preocupe más y coma- dije acercándole de nuevo la comida a la boca.

- Solo una cosa más- dijo - me gustaría que me tratase de tu en vez de a usted.- eso me sorprendió porque, siempre me habían enseñado que tratara a la gente de una forma coloquial, tal y como lo haría una princesa. Nunca me había referido a nadie de forma romántica* pero, aun así, pude responderle.

- Solo lo haré si "tu" lo haces también conmigo.- le dije mientras le volvía a ofrecer el alimento.

- De acuerdo- dijo antes de morder la comida que le ofrecía.

Así que, de un momento a otro, me encontraba dándole de comer a la persona que me había salvado, y la que me hacía sentir estos extraños sentimientos. Esa persona a la que ahora, podía llamarla y dirigirme a ella por su nombre…Chikane.

**SALÓN DEL TRONO, SOUMA:**

- Alteza, con todos mis respetos, no creo que sea buena idea tener en palacio a una de las caza recompensas más buscadas del reino- le advertí para que se diera cuenta de que esto podría acabar mal.

- ¿Acaso crees que no sé lo que hago?- me pregunto con una mirada desafiante.

- Por nada del mundo mi rey- le contesté mientras le hacía una reverencia.

- Entonces no repitas lo que ya sé- dijo esto mientras se levantaba del trono y bajaba los peldaños hasta estar frente a mi. Yo seguía estando inclinado.- Sé que es muy peligrosa, sé que es la más buscada del reino y la más temida. Pero también sé que fue ella la que salvo la vida de mi hija, lo vi con mis propios ojos. –prosiguió su habla mientras se acercaba a uno de los grandes ventanales que estaba a su costado, dándome así la espalda- Así que, solo pretendo devolverle el favor. En cuanto se recupere se marchará por su propio pie.

- Su majestad, ¿no ha pensado que podría ser una trampa?- le advertí. Algo me olía mal y no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

- ¿Una trampa?- preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta para verme.

- Si, una trampa. Para acercarse a su hija, ganarse su confianza, y raptarla…- dije mientras me levantaba y le lanzaba una mirada seria- no sería la primera vez que un reino vecino pagara a alguien para hacer algo parecido.

- Puede que tengas razón…-dijo pensativo- Pero no te preocupes, ya he tomado medidas al respecto.-me remato de decir mientras volvía a observar por la ventana.

- ¿Cuáles?, señor.-le pregunte perplejo. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con Himeko me importaba, y más si su vida estaba en peligro.

- Mande que la alcoba de mi hija estuviera bien vigilada, y triplique la guardia en palacio, no quiero que tengamos una desgracia. –dijo con tono firme.

- Bien señor, y… podría decirme dónde se hospeda ahora nuestra "inquilina"- dije resaltando la última palabra con un tono sarcástico.

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo, Souma?- me preguntó.

- Para tenerla bien vigilada, su majestad- dije con tono firme.

- ¿Acaso no confía en sus hombres, capitán?- dijo volteándose para estar frente a mi- ¿no les ha entrenado lo suficiente como para que se encarguen solos de situaciones como esta?- me remató de decir con una ceja levantada y una media sonrisa. Cualquiera diría que no cree en mis habilidades.

- Confío señor, pero sé que si quieres un trabajo bien hecho, tienes que hacerlo tu mismo.- le respondí firmemente.

- Tiene razón- me dijo mientras se acercaba a los escalones y subía hasta sentarse de nuevo en el trono.

- Entonces dígame su majestad, ¿dónde está la caza recompensas?- dije mientras cerraba con fuerza mis puños.

- Esta en la habitación de mi hija.- sentenció con un tono serio y una mirada inexpresiva. Pude notar como todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaban.

- ¡¿QUÉ!?- grité.

El rey no se sorprendió con mi reacción, al contrario, parecía como que sabía que iba a reaccionar así. Yo… no lo pude evitar. Me había dicho lo que por nada del mundo se me pasó por la cabeza. ¡No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando!- _¿cómo iba a estar Himeko con una delincuente?, ¿ella lo aprobó?, y si está en su habitación… ¿dónde iba a dormir Himeko?-_ formulé todas esas preguntas en mi mente, mientras mi cuerpo seguía completamente tenso, mis uñas empezaban a desgarrar las palmas de la manos, y mis ojos miraban atónitos al rey.

- Tranquilo, su alcoba está bien vigilada.- dijo mientras se acomodaba más en el lujoso trono- Tus dos mejores hombres están vigilando la entrada y, supongo que no va a salir por el balcón si ocurre algo malo. A no ser que quiera matarse, que no lo creo.

- ¿Y dentro de su alcoba?- pregunté enfadado pero moderando mi tono.

- ¿Perdón?- preguntó. Al parecer no entendía mi pregunta.

- ¿Hay guardas vigilando dentro de su alcoba?- le volví a preguntar mientras sentía que no iba a aguantar más. Sentía la sangre ardiendo dentro de mi.

- ¿Crees que voy a permitir que unos hombres armados, por muy soldados que sean, entren en la alcoba de mi hija, para que la vean, se cieguen con su belleza y terminen haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentirán cuando mande matarlos?- dijo con el tono más serio y ronco que jamás le había escuchado. Con la mirada más fría y sin sentimiento jamás vista. Con ese aire de superioridad y grandeza que desprendía… Todo esto lo dijo, mientras se levantaba del trono.

- No quise decir eso su majestad.- dije mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza- Solo pretendía decir que, si la princesa está con esa "basura" dentro de la alcoba, a solas, sin ninguna vigilancia, podríamos arrepentirnos, señor.

- Ahora que lo mencionas…si, están las dos solas.- me dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Lo que hizo que me alterase más.

- ¡¿Himeko está a solas con la caza recompensa?!- grité. No pude controlarme.

- Si, así es, y te pediría, por tu bien, que te refieras a mi hija correctamente.- me avisó con el mismo tono de voz de hace un minuto.

- Lo lamento alteza, no volverá a ocurrir- le dije haciendo una media reverencia- Pero tengo que ir a la alcoba de la princesa. Puede que esté pasando una desgracia ahora mismo. Con su permiso, me retiro.- dije mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba por la larga alfombra que cubría el enorme suelo del salón del trono.

- Souma, si está pasando lo que crees que está pasando, esta vez contente un poco, no quiero que traumatices a mi hija- alzó la voz el rey para que lo pudiera escuchar y así lo hice.

- No se preocupe su majestad, si pasa, lo hare con una muerta limpia y rápida, aunque hubiera preferido una lenta y dolorosa.- le respondí con un tono alto, antes de salir por las grandes puertas que estaban custodiadas por enormes guardias.

Estaba totalmente enfurecido, sentía como mi sangre aumentaba de temperatura, como mis músculos no dejaban de estar tensos, y como mi ceño empezaba a doler por la fuerza que ejercían mis cejas unas con otras. Subí las largas escaleras lo más rápido que pude. No paraba de caminar con paso rápido y firme el gran pasillo que me conducía a la alcoba de Himeko.

Ya estaba a pocos pasos de la puerta y, pude comprobar como me había dicho el rey, que estaba vigilada por mis mejores alfares. Cuando estos me vieron, automáticamente levantaron las lanzas y me abrían el paso. Yo solo tragué saliva, toque con mi mano izquierda el mango de mi espada, que aun seguía en su vaina, y me dispuse a mover el pomo con la otra mano. Cuando ya tenía medio cuerpo dentro, y mi cabeza ya se asomaba, pude ver algo que me asombró, desconcertó y enfureció. Fue tal el enfado que tuve que podía escuchar el traqueteo de mis dientes, fue tal el asombro que sentí, que mis ojos quedaron como platos, fue tal el desconcierto que sentí que me quedé paralizado en el sitio…

Lo que estaba viendo era a Himeko y a esa sucia, asquerosa y peligrosa caza recompensas abrazadas, mirándose mutuamente y con una distancia de sus labios, completamente nula. Esto me puso totalmente furioso, me hervía la sangre y notaba como mi mandíbula pagaba mi enfado. Pero, aun sintiendo toda esa rabia y esas ganas de matarla, mi cuerpo no respondía. Así que, me quedé atónito observando la escena…sin poder hacer nada, porque mi cuerpo no respondía.

- Himeko…-fue lo único que pude decir.

**ALCOBA DE HIMEKO, HACE 10 MINUTOS. CHIKANE:**

No me podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Hace unas horas estaba peleando por mi vida y ahora me encuentro en un lugar maravilloso, en compañía de una persona que me hacía sentir como la más afortunada del mundo, solo por estar con ella, solo por que ella me deleitara con su presencia… Cada mirada que me lanzaba, cada sonrisa que me estremecía, cada hermoso sonido que salía de su bella y pura boca cuando me hablaba… Todo de ella, era perfecto. Su larga y rubia melena como rayos del sol, sus ojos amatistas tan profundos y bellos, su hermosa sonrisa que me dice que todo es posible, y su suave, hermosa y pura voz, que hasta un ruiseñor le tendría envidia.

No podía estar más agradecida. Gracias a su presencia ya ni siquiera sentía dolor alguno. Lo único que sentía era un sentimiento nuevo para mi, un sentimiento que hacía que mi corazón intentara salir de mi pecho, que mi habla fuera pesada y pausada, que mi respiración se incrementara por momentos. Un sentimiento que hacía que mi cuerpo se comportara de una manera extraña, que ni yo misma había experimentado jamás. Todo era extraño. Que yo estuviera en ese hermoso lugar, al cuidado de una bellísima princesa y que ella me tratase como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida… es algo que todavía no logro comprender. Pero, hablando de lugares, todavía no estaba segura de donde estaba. Di por alto que estaba en palacio por lo que me había dicho Himeko pero, estaba en una alcoba demasiado adornada como para ser de invitados. Además, en ella se podía oler una deliciosa y dulce fragancia que se me hacía inconfundible. Era la fragancia del sol.

Hace apenas unos minutos ya habíamos terminado de comer, o bueno, que ella terminara de darme de comer, ya que con mi discapacidad no podía. La princesa pidió a una de sus sirvientas que, con urgencia, trajera una tina con agua fría y un trapo limpio. Por lo que ella me dijo yo, aparentaba tener fiebre, y el paño mojado en agua me ayudaría a enfriarme. Yo pensaba que mi temperatura era elevada por culpa de mis latidos, que incrementaban su velocidad cada vez que me miraba.- _¡Ah Dios, ¿pero qué me pasa?!-_ pensé y, en el momento en el que estaba pensando todo esto ella me miró, sin expresar ningún tipo de sentimiento, solo se quedó sentada en la cama, a mi costado, sin moverse ni pronunciar una sola palabra. En ese momento me puse nerviosa y, lo único que pude hacer, fue preguntarle.

- Eh… princesa, ¿pasa algo?- dije con una media sonrisa.

- Siento como si te conociera desde hace mucho...- dijo en un susurro, con un tono suave y apagado, y mirándome con la misma forma con la que me miraba. Casi no llegué a escucharla, pero al final la entendí.

- Yo… a decir verdad, siento lo mismo- le respondí y ella me miró con un poco de asombro- Contigo he llegado a sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido, sentimientos que pensaba que no existían en alguien como yo, sentimientos que me elevaban a las nubes pero que, si quieren, podían llegar a empujarme al mismo infierno.- ella no dejaba de verme con sus ojos como platos, sus pómulos enrojecidos, y sus suaves manos, agarrando fuertemente las sábanas por la sorpresa o, por el nerviosismo que le estaba transmitiendo porque, ni yo misma sabía por qué le estaba contando esto.

- Chikane yo…- intentó seguir hablando pero, no llegó a pronunciar ninguna palabra más, tan solo siguió mirándome, como hasta ahora lo hacía. Así que, yo con una sonrisa fingida la ayudé a seguir.

- Lo siento, mi intención no era asustarte, solo quería decir que también siento como sí nos conociéramos de antes.- le dije mientras miraba al gran ventanal que estaba a mi otro costado. Ahora mismo, no podía mirarla a los ojos- Olvida todo lo que he dicho antes, ¿de acuerdo?

Estaba tan avergonzada_…-¿cómo se me ocurre soltarle todas esas tonterías? Pensará que soy una idiota, o que estaré loca_.- pensé en mi cabeza. A veces era increíble lo idiota y estúpida que puedo llegar a ser. Por la respuesta que me dio fijo que la he asustado y, procurara guardar distancias conmigo.

- No Chikane, te equivocas.-soltó de pronto y yo solo la miré dudosa- No me has asustado, solo… sorprendido. Si, me has sorprendido porque, a decir verdad, yo también estoy sintiendo nuevos sentimientos que surgieron en cuanto te conocí. Sentimientos que me hacen sentir exactamente igual a como expresaste tu antes. Sentimientos que nunca había sentido ni experimentado pero, que gracias a ti, son los más bellos sentimientos que he tenido en mi vida. Puedes llamarme loca pero, creo que… lo que ambas sentimos por la otra… no se refiere a un sentimiento de amistad, sino, a algo muy diferente…- esto último lo dijo pausadamente, haciéndosele notar su nerviosismo, y con unos pómulos color escarlata.

Yo no me podía creer lo que estaba escuchando salir de los rosados labios de la princesa. Lo que me estaba diciendo era que, ella también sentía lo que yo y, para comprobar que no ha malinterpretado lo que dije y, comprobar así que ella también lo sentía. Lo que hice a continuación fue acercarme poco a poco a su cuerpo, y especialmente a sus labios, esos suaves y hermosos labios que estoy segura sabían al más dulce de todos los néctares. Lo que comprobé con mi acción es que ella se sorprendió, se alejó un poco, pero que, después de pensarlo, dejó de alejarse para acercarse tímidamente hasta mi. Ya estábamos a una distancia casi nula. Podíamos sentir la respiración de la otra, podíamos sentir los latidos de la otra y, podíamos notar como nuestras frentes de pegaban, estando así a una distancia peligrosa de nuestros labios. Eso hizo que mi temperatura subiera de tal manera que, por un momento mi vista se nubló y perdiera así el equilibrio cayendo encima de Himeko. Ella, sorprendida y preocupada, me amarró en un abrazo, evitando así que me desplomará en el suelo.

- ¡¿Chikane, estas bien?!- preguntó asustada.

- Jeje, parece que tenías razón- dije mientras hacía un esfuerzo para levantar la cabeza y mirarla a los ojos- Al parecer tengo fiebre.

- Estas ardiendo, será mejor que te acuestes y descanses.- me dijo con una cara de preocupación que me derretía- No quiero que empeores.

- Tranquila, ahora me acuesto, solo que antes… me gustaría llevarme una ofrenda.- dije mientras levantaba mi mano buena hasta acariciar el suave rostro de la princesa.

- ¿Una… ofrenda?- dijo nerviosa y con una respiración agitada.

- Si, una ofrenda que me motive a luchar para recuperarme, una ofrenda que me haga recordar porque sigo aquí, una ofrenda que me diga que esto… no es… un sueño.- dijo lo último de forma pausada ya que, me estaba acercando poco a poco a los labios de Himeko, esos que anhelaba tanto, esos que estoy segura que me harían la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Entrecerré mis ojos y abrí un poco mi boca, tal y como había hecho Himeko a continuación. Podíamos sentir de nuevo la respiración de la otra y como nuestro palpitar aumentaba.

- Chi…ka…ne…- fue lo último que dijo Himeko cuando nuestros labios empezaban a rozarse, notando así la suavidad de sus labios y, haciendo que desesperadamente necesitara saborear el delicioso sabor de su néctar.

**_Continuará…_**

***Luthier:** un Luthier era un artesano que se dedicaba a construir, reparar o ajustar instrumentos de cuerda frotada y pulsada. Como por ejemplo violines y violas (o cualquier instrumento derivado del violín) así como guitarras, laúdes, etc. (nota: lo que quería transmitir en el texto era comparar las curvas de un violín con las de Himeko XD)

***Probador: **El probador era el "techo" que se les ponían a la mayoría de las camas que se usaban en la Edad Media, para evitar la acumulación de polvo.

***Romántica: **Refiriéndome a la lengua romance es el habla cotidiano y común de la gente, sin ningún tipo de honorifico, ni dialecto coloquial.


End file.
